Superman
Superman is a DC Comics superhero who first appeared in Action Comics #1 in 1938. The character, created by Joe Shuster and Jerry Siegel for National Comics (today DC Comics), subsequently appeared in various radio serials, television programs, films, and video games. Superman was born Kal-El on the planet Krypton and, as an infant, was rocketed to Earth by Jor-El, his scientist father, moments before Krypton exploded. The rocket landed on Earth outside the town of Smallville, where young Kal-El was discovered and adopted by the amiable Jonathan and Martha Kent. As he grew, he discovered that he possessed powers far beyond those of mortal men and women and resolves to use them to help others. When not fighting the forces of evil as Superman, he lives among humanity as Clark Kent, a "mild-mannered reporter" for the Daily Planet. Clark works alongside reporter Lois Lane, with whom he is romantically involved. In current comics continuity, they are married; however, the character has had several other relationships throughout his years in comics. The character's adventures are today published in a number of comic books. Appearances *Beginning in the first season, Superman appeared on Sesame Street in animated inserts, produced by Filmation, the studio which had produced The New Adventures of Superman (1966-1967). In his first appearance, as seen in the first test pilot, Superman battles a giant ape, in recycled footage from the New Adventures episode "The Chimp Who Made it Big," and a rapid transition results in the Man of Steel briefly announcing the letter D. In the archive footage, Superman's voice is that of Clayton Collyer, who played the role on radio and on the Filmation series. Superman's second appearance featured a more substantial amount of new footage, and a new voice actor, as he explains why S is his favorite letter. * Episode 27 of Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony features an insert with a Muppet Superman trying to return a DVD to the rental store. When he learns that he's going to have to pay a late fee, and the clerk won't believe that he was out saving the world, Superman reverses the rotation of the Earth in order to turn back time (much like the plot element from Superman: The Movie). Clark Kent's cousin, Craig Kent, also appears in this episode with an editorial commentary wherein he laments being overshadowed by his cousin Clark. References Early Muppets * A 1966 presentation reel prepared for La Choy is introduced using narration taken from the opening of The Adventures of Superman radio serial (1940-1951), which starred Clayton "Bud" Collyer as Superman, and used in several subsequent versions. * The Great Santa Claus Switch, in 1970, references the same opening when Fred the Elf is taken prisoner and claims that he is not merely a "mild-mannered" toy builder, but "Super Elf, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound." *In The Perry Como Winter Show (1972), The Country Trio perform "You Don't Mess Around With Jim," which includes the lyric "You don't tug on Superman's cape." Sesame Street * Super Grover is a long-running spoof of Superman. His secret identity is Grover Kent. * In a 1970s Sesame Street News Flash, Pinocchio makes up crazy lies to demonstrate his nose growing longer. One of the lies is that he "can lick Superman." * Elmo has a modified Superman plush doll on his bed in Kids' Favorite Country Songs. When his cousin Elmer comes over to play, he asks him if he wants to play superheroes. The Muppet Show * When Christopher Reeve (famous for playing Superman) is the guest on The Muppet Show episode 418, Miss Piggy's dressing room is all decked out in Superman memorabilia. Reeve is also seen hanging out backstage reading superhero comic books with a group of rats, one of which he refers to as Super Rat (identified later as Rizzo in The Muppet Show Fan Club newsletter). Numerous jokes about Reeve being "The Man of Steel" are made throughout the episode. * Promotional photos of Reeve as Superman can be seen on the corkboard behind Sam in the UK spot from episode 422. * A poster of Superman from Superman: The Movie adorns the wall of Gabriel's bedroom in the number "Honest Lullaby" from episode 503. * Kermit and Piggy appear together as Lois Lane and Superman in the 1982 Miss Piggy Calendar. Muppet Babies *''Muppet Babies'' featured several references to Superman, usually involving Baby Gonzo. In the first episode, "Noisy Neighbors," Baby Gonzo enters the TV set and becomes "Super Gonzo". His alter ego is Cluck Kent; Baby Piggy appears as Piggy Lane. Super Gonzo also appears in a third season episode, "Fozzie's Family Tree," which parodies Superman's backstory on Krypton. In "Eight Take-Away One Equals Panic," the song "Table for One" includes a brief lyric about Superman. Muppets Tonight * In episode 108 of Muppets Tonight, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew mistakes Hercule Poirot for Superman (skipping over everyone else's confusion that he is Hercules) and asks if he will fly around the earth backwards to go back in time, as Superman did in Superman: The Movie. * The "Fairyland PD" sketch in episode 203 features dialogue between Bobo and Clifford about Bobo's wearing glasses on the job as a disguise. Clifford thinks it's ridiculous, but Bobo defends that it works for Clark Kent. After some pondering, Clifford comes to realize that Clark Kent and Superman are one and the same. Muppet Magazine * In Muppet Magazine issue 7, Piggy appears as SuperMoi with Supergirl star Helen Slater. * Beaker appears as Super Beaker in Muppet Magazine’s Christopher Reeve issue, idolizing Reeve's famous role. * In the Summer 1988 issue of Muppet Magazine, the Siskel and Ebert Muppets trade jokes about various film classics: "What's the Swedish Chef's favorite movie? Souper-man." * The "Mondo Muppet" section of the Fall 1988 issue of Muppet Magazine features several jokes about the sport of bowling: "What did Superman call the bowling alley he opened? Lois Lanes." Merchandise * Transformed by one of Dr. Bunsen Honeydew's chemical mixtures, Beaker is seen again in his superhero alter ego, in the comic "Disco Frog" from the 1979 UK Muppet Show Annual (printed in the US as Muppet Madness). This time his secret identity sports Superman's signature hair curl and shirt-bursting chest emblem. * Ernie has appeared on German Sesamstrasse merchandising as a superhero, and a secret identity with Clark Kent-like glasses. * Animal appears as "Superanimal" in a 1997 coloring book, representing one of the Great Muppets in American History, referencing Superman's status as an American icon. * The packaging of the Super Scooter action figure was decorated with a mock DC Comics comic book. The text on the cover advertised the content of the book as follows: "You'll Believe a Muppet Will Fly!" The phrase is a take on the original marketing tagline of Superman: The Movie, which boasted of its technical achievements attempting to convince an audience that "You'll Believe a Man Can Fly." Connections Many actors who played character roles in Muppet/Henson productions also appeared in Superman-related works. *Ed Asner played Granny Goodness in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) *Ned Beatty played Otis in Superman (1979) and Superman II (1980) *Robert Beatty played a tanker captain in Superman III (1983) and the President in Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) *Richard Belzer played Inspector Henderson in Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) *Ian Bliss played a shuttle commander in Superman Returns (2006) *John Bluthal played Pisa vendor in Superman II (1983) *Wayne Brady played John in an episode of Superboy (1990) *Jason Carter played Calvin Dregg in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) *Rosalind Cash played Judge Angela Diggs in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) *Townsend Coleman played various roles in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) *Mac Davis played Lawrence "Larry Smiley in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) *Barry Dennen played Dr McClean in Superman III' (1983) *Michael Dorn played John Henry Irons/Steel and Kalibak in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) *Lori Fetrick played Vixen in an episode of Lois and Clakr: The New Adventures of Superman (1997) *Brad Garrett played Reverend Bob in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1997) and Bibbo Bibowksi and Lobo in Superman: The Animated Series' (1997-1999) *John Glover plays Lionel Luthor on Smallville (2001-2006) *Gilbert Gottfried played Nick Knack in two episodes of Superboy (1990) and Mr. Mxyzptlk in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) *Elliott Gould played Vincent Winninger in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993) *Harold Gould played Edwin Griffin in two episodes of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994-1995) *Richard Griffiths played a terrorist in Superman II (1980) *Mark Hamill played The Joker in several episodes of Superman: The Animated Series (1997-1998) *Teri Hatcher played Lois Lane on Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993-1997) *Rutger Hauer played Morgan Edge in two episodes of Smallville (2003) *Sherman Hemsley played Mr. Schott/The Toyman in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) *Raelee Hill played a hospital nurse in Superman Returns (2006) *William Hootkins played Harry Howler in Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) and Lex Luthor and the Narrator on BBC Radio (1990-1993) *Penn Jillette played Darrin Romick in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) *James Earl Jones played Franklin W. Sterns in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) *Linda Lavin played Sydney Carlton in the Broadway production of It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman (1966) *Christopher Malcolm played a miner in Superman III (1983) *Howie Mandel played Mr. Mxyzptlk in an episode of Lois and Clark (1996) *Andrea Martin played Mad Harriet in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) *Vincent Marzello played Jimmy Olsen on BBC Radio (1990-1993) *Michael McKean played Perry White in an episode of Smallville (2003) *Laraine Newman played Toby Raynes in Superman: The Animated Series (1998) *Gary Owens narrated the TV version of It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman (1975) *Frank Oz made a cameo appearance as a brain surgeon just about to begin surgery when the city's power is cut in a scene removed from Superman III (1983). In addition, Oz supervised puppet sequences for the film, also cut from the final version. *Dan Payne played a Lexcorp security guard in two episodes of Smallville (2003) *Michael J. Pollard played Mr. Mxyzptlk in two episodes of Superboy (1989) *Richard Portnow played Barry Barker in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) *Richard Pryor played Gus Gorman in Superman III (1983) *Al Roker played a weatherman in an episode of Superman: The Animated Series (1998) *Alaina Reed played Nurse Berkey in an episode of Lois and Clark (1995) *William Schallert played Al in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman *Kerry Shale played an MSBC newscaster in Superman IV: A Quest for Peace (1987) and Superboy and the Cyborg in Superman, Doomsday and Beyond (BBC Radio, 1993) *Paul Shedlowich played news anchor #4 in Superman Returns (2006) *Ben Stein played a lawyer in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) *Cree Summer played Natasha and a psychic in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) *Loretta Swit played Sydney Carlton in the TV version of It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman (1975) *Ben Vereen played Dr. Andre Novack in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman *David Warner played Jor-El in Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) and Ra's Al Ghul in Superman: The Animated Series (1999) *Lesley Ann Warren played Lois Lane in a TV version of the musical, It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman (1975) *Fred Willard played President Garner in Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1997-1999) *John Williams composed the music for Superman: The Movie (1978) See also *Superheroes Category:Celebrities Category:Animated Characters Category:Sesame Street Guest Stars Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon References Category:Aliens __NOEDITSECTION__